In My Head
by The Green Eyed Succubus
Summary: DISCONTINUED


Bow: Hi there! I'm not going to rant too much today because I really need to go to bed, I got to get up early x.x. ugh….I know I promised to write another story in my last fic "Friday Night" but right now its been pushed back a little: the idea needs tweaking.

Bow: Lets cut to the chase. Although in the summery it says that this is a sequel to "Friday Night", its not intentional. It fits on the story line, so I'm using it as an excuse. This takes place about 3 years after "Friday Night". The story will be a two-part one-shot (if that makes any sense at all). REVIEW!

Bow: The first part of this story is dedicated to someone special, who I love with all my heart, and even though I had to give you up, I will remember you forever. Here's to you, Honeybunch. I'm sorry I had to give you away, but I just can't take care of you anymore. Thanks for the memoirs, for being a friend, and a great cuddler when I was feeling bad. Why am I writing this? My rabbit can use the internet, let alone read! Okay, I'm sorry I'm like this. Lets just do the disclaimer. By the way REVIEW AND MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz and I never will. Are you all happy? I said it!

Title: Three Simple Questions

Part One 

Noodle let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. She had been curled up in her bed for hours just crying and thrashing around like a crazed animal. But who could blame her? She was upset with the person she loved most. It was a pain that was almost unbearable for her. Why was he acting like this? Was she suddenly repulsive to look at? Did he not love her like he used to? Was he CHEATING!

At the said thoughts, Noodle let out a pathetic wail. 'Why would 2D want to cheat on me? Does he want to deliberately break my heart? Why has he changed towards me all of a sudden?' Never had she felt so much confusion and anger towards one persona in her entire life.

Let's backtrack a little bit, though.

The whole thing started about a month ago. The Gorillaz had just come back from their live tour in American. Everyone had been thrilled with the results of the live concert; nothing went wrong. In fact, nothing could have been better. But once the band returned to their studio in Essex, Noodle's euphoria from the concert came crashing **hard** back down to earth.

Something was wrong with 2D. He had been just fine when they were at the concert, but once they returned home to Kong Studios; instead of being the loveable, romantic oaf she had fallen in love with, 2D was now acting _different_. No longer did he give her that goofy, toothless grin, but instead he was avoiding her at all costs; like he was hiding something he was too ashamed to admit. Come to think of it, neither had had a decent conversation with each other for almost a month. He had become distant from Noodle.

Noodle lay on her mangled futon and thought back to an event that nearly broke her heart in two.

---------------------------------------------(Flashbackyness)----------------------------------------

It had been around three weeks ago. She was beginning to suspect something was wrong with her lover, so being the romantic little Axe Princess that she was, Noodle planned a romantic candle-lit dinner out on the balcony of the Studio (You know; with the stars, the moon, and the landfill in the back ground. All that romantic shit.).

Once she finished setting up and cooking, she raced off to find 2D. She found him half asleep watching television in the Kong living room plastered to the leather couch. The guitarist gave a wicked little smile when a mischievous idea popped into her head.

"5…4…3…2…1…BANZAI!" Noodle gave a rebel yell and running start to the couch and gave 2D hug-tackle that he would never forget.

The force of Noodle's tackle had thrown 2D from the couch to the floor, where Noodle sat on top of him, straddling his waist and grinning like a 10 year old who had a big secret. Once the impact registered in 2D's pathetic excuse for a brain, he sat up and removed his girlfriend from his lap. His once calm expression had changed in half a second from shock to a fake smile that was a dead give away that he was hiding something behind Noodle's back.

Noodle wasn't stupid; she noticed the change in his facial expression. 2D had never been good at keeping secrets, _especially_ from Noodle.

"2D-kun," she laced her own fingers with 2Ds' and leaned forward to press her forehead against his so that their noses were touching, "I got a surprise for you." She licked her lips in a sexy manner as she purred this to him. "I set up a nice, quiet, romantic dinner just for the two of us."

His reaction was about to break Noodle's heart. He ripped away from her, leaving Noodle confused and hurt. "I'm sowy Noods, you, uh, see, I'm kinda tired an' all 'at, so I wuz gonna call it an, uh…early night." He turned around ready to make a break for his room, but before he could make it out the door he felt Noodle's hand grab his wrist.

"'D-san, what wrong? Why won't you eat dinner with me?" Her jade eyes stared into 2D's black eye sockets.

His response was a sad smile as he pulled her into a tight hug. He whispered in her ear, "It's nothin' baby girl. I'm 'ust tired and I wanna git some sleep." After holding her for a couple more seconds, he cupped her cheek and gave her a quick peck on the lips goodnight. I'll cya in the morning was the last thing he said to her before he retreated to his room.

Noodle was left standing all alone in the living room; heart broken and tears threatening to poor. All strength seemed to have left her at that one moment as she sank to her knees and pounded her fists furiously at the ground. She ran her delicate fingers through her hair once and then hid her face in her hands; letting the tears trickle down her wrists.

'What's wrong with me? I don't need to cry about this. He just said he was tired and wanted to go bed. HE WAS JUST TIRED NOODLE! Stop getting so work up about it.'

'Who are you kidding?' Noodle's good and bad thoughts were fist fighting with each other: yin and yang, light and dark, optimistic vs. pessimistic; each just swapping blow after blow. 'This has been going on for the last couple of weeks! He practically runs away when he sees you enter a room! Besides, neither of you have had a date, let alone a normal conversation since the concert! There's something going on with him and you know it!'

In that instant, her sorrow had drained away and was now replaced with pure rage: not just at 2D, but with herself for letting this go on so long.

Noodle yanked herself off the floor with an angry grunt and stomped her way heatedly back to her room. In a glass case above her bed lay a pair of twin katana. Noodle picked up the closest object: a picture frame with a picture of Noodle and 2D hugging in front of an amusement park, and threw it directly at the casing. There was a shattering sound and an explosion of glass. She proceeded to amble calmly across the room, not caring when her bare feet walked on the shattered glass. She felt nothing; she was numb, just like her heart.

Her hands gripped the hilts of the two swords and unsheathed them instantly. She gave an evil smirk and made her way across the room and back into the kitchen, letting the tips of her swords drag along the floor behind her.

Set up on the balcony was the romantic dinner she had work so hard on. A gentle breeze stirred the paper Chinese lanterns that she had lit and hung around the balcony. The food she put so much time into making just sat on the table, no longer warm and untouched: it seemed to taunt her loneliness.

Just the sight of the table garbed with their meal, the tablecloth and the lanterns swaying gently in the breeze, was enough to make her break down with tears of frustration.

But she wouldn't cry. Not yet.

Noodle lifted the katana over her head, creating an "X" with the blades. In an instant, she brought both blades down upon the table in an eruption of glass and shards of china.

For the next minute, Noodle continued to annihilate every plate, glass, and paper lantern that she could get her hands on, not caring how much noise it would create or how much of a mess she was making. She was venting her anger and that was all that mattered to her.

When her obliteration of her romantic dinner was finished, Noodle was left standing alone in a pile of rubble. Her body was marked with several cuts from shards of flying glass; cuts that would eventually leave scars: a permanent reminder of this night.

Noodle stood emotionlessly in the middle of the wreckage taking in what just happened. Glass, broken plates, and bits of food were littered around the deck and several of the Chinese lanterns had caught fire and were burning to ashes at her feet. Her lips quivered and a stray tear slipped from her eye. The Axe Princess had fallen.

The katana slipped from Noodle's hands and fell to the ground with a noisy "CLANK". Then almost in a trance she took a few steps forward before breaking out in a mad sprint to her room.

Once in her haven, she threw herself upon the bed and poured her emotions out on her pillow. It was the first time in many years that Noodle cried herself to sleep.

Bow: Okay well this is the end of part one! I'll get working on part 2 when I stop being such a lazy ass procrastinator. I feel that this is one of my best works so plz REVIEW and tell me what u think! I love you reviewers!


End file.
